Enslaving the Raven
by Soiku-grl
Summary: What happens when Sasuke is given to a noble to help protect his village?
1. Sasuke's fate

I don't own Naruto. I don't make any money off of this fan fiction. I do own the OC's that will be appearing in this story. I also own the Village hidden under the moon.

____________________________________________________________________

Sasuke stared at Tsunade with a shocked look on his face. "You can't be serious....." Sasuke said, trying to grasp the situation that just played out.

_A few minutes earlier_

_Sasuke Uchiha knocked on the door of the 5__th__ Hokage, Tsunade. He got a message saying that the Hokage wanted to talk to him about something urgent. As quick as he could, he rushed over to the Hokage tower. After a few minutes, he heard a voice call him in the room. He stepped in and sat down in a chair placed in front of the Hokage. After he sat down, he saw a man that didn't look like he was from the village. His clothes, which looked like they were made of fine silk, gave Sasuke the impression that he was a noble from a far away village. The noble took a look at Sasuke. The young boy looked like a heavenly being. His blue-black hair looked soft to the touch. His dark colored eyes made him look very mysterious. Even though the man couldn't see it, he knew that Sasuke had a wonderful body under those clothes. The man proceeded to lick his lips. "He's perfect." The man said in a husky voice. Sasuke looked at the Hokage with a confused look on his face. "What's he talking about, Hokage? Why does he sound like he wants to buy me? And who is he? He doesn't look like he's from this village…" Before Tsunade could start explaining, the man stepped forward and grabbed Sasuke's hand, admiring how soft his hand was. "My name is Hoshirami. I come from the Village hidden under the Moon." Sasuke pulled his hand away. "Ok………but that doesn't answer my first question."_

_Tsunade got up and walked over to Sasuke. "You see Sasuke, Hoshirami is a very rich noble. He came to the Leaf village to propose an offer with us. He wanted to buy out the village………" Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Anyway, I refused his offer." Hoshirami got closer to Sasuke. "Because she refused my offer, I threatened to attack the village. I then told her that there was a way for me to not attack the village. And that's where you come in. I told her that if she would let me have a young, handsome boy from this village, I wouldn't attack." Hoshirami rubbed his thumb across Sasuke's cheek. "And might I say, she did a good job of choosing someone…"_

Sasuke stared at Tsunade with a shocked look on his face. "You can't be serious…." Tsunade just sighed in response. "I'm sorry Uchiha….. I'm totally serious… Now, can you please give me your headband? As of right now, you are no longer considered a shinobi of the Village hidden in the leaves." Tsunade held out her hand, waiting for Sasuke to untie his headband. A few seconds later, Sasuke's thrusted his headband into Tsunade's hand and proceeded to run out of the room, his tears threatening to spill out. Before he could get out of the doorway, Hoshirami grabbed Sasuke by his arm and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's small waist. "Already trying to run away, my little pet? It seems that you need to be punished when we get home…." Hoshirami whispered seductively into Sasuke's ear, giving it a small lick before standing up, his hand grasped around Sasuke's wrist. "Now Lady Hokage, I believe that we shall take our leave." As Sasuke was pulled out of the room, he could hear Tsunade whisper to him, "Goodbye…..Sasuke Uchiha." After he heard those words, he knew his fate was sealed. He was no longer Sasuke Uchiha of the powerful Uchiha clan, he was Sasuke, a pet to Hoshirami, a noble from the Village hidden under the moon.

* * *

So, how was it? This is just the beginning though. There will be MUCH more coming later.


	2. Sasuke's punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do not make any money off of this fanfiction.

Note: Ok, so I realized there may be a few more warnings for this story. They include: age play, Cross dressing, spanking, and a bunch of other things I can't think of at the moment.

* * *

Hoshirami dragged Sasuke to his carriage to take him back to the Village hidden by the Moon. After he told the driver to start moving, he decided that he wanted a closer look at his new "pet". As soon as he tried to slip a hand under Sasuke's shirt, said boy slapped his hand away. Hoshirami responded by slapping Sasuke across the face and pulling the boy up by his hair. "Now, now, that wasn't nice." Hoshirami said, licking Sasuke's cheek. He then took out a kunai and slashed Sasuke's shirt into pieces. "You won't need this where we're going." He then started rubbing his hands across Sasuke's stomach, making sure to pay extra attention to his nipples, which were starting to get hard.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Sasuke said, struggling to get out of the man's grip. Hoshirami slapped Sasuke across the face again, running his tongue over the red mark forming on Sasuke's cheek.

"You don't have any right to order me around, boy. I am Hoshirami, brother to the leader of the Moon Village, Garamichi. And you're just a little gennin from the Leaf Village who has the honor of being my little pet. Now who do you think has more power?" Hoshirami moved his face closer to Sasuke's. "Well boy? What's your answer?"

"Go to hell!!!" Sasuke spit at Hoshirami's face. The older man just chuckled.

"It seems that you've chosen your answer. I gave you the option of being obedient and being able to live a pain free life at my manor. But it seems that you need to be treated a little differently than my other servants. Don't worry; I have the perfect thing for you….." Hoshirami chuckled evilly, causing Sasuke to shudder. (A/N: I could have left it off there, but I'm not THAT evil….)

As soon as they got to the manor, Hoshirami picked Sasuke up and threw him over his shoulder. The older man carried Sasuke downstairs to some sort of dungeon. Sasuke looked around, noticing a bunch of torture devices hanging on the wall. He also saw a crib-like bed. Hoshirami noticed Sasuke's confused face and chuckled. "Don't worry little one, you'll find out what that is soon enough…" The man then placed Sasuke onto a nearby table and tied his arms and legs to the table legs. Hoshirami leaned in close to Sasuke's face, their noses practically touching. "Now….. I believe that a punishment is in order for that little stunt you pulled in Konoha…" Hoshirami then smashed his lips against Sasuke's. The man then bit down on Sasuke's bottom lip, causing Sasuke to cry out, giving Hoshirami the opportunity to stick his tongue inside of the young boy's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Hoshirami then pulled back and started to run his hand up and down Sasuke's stomach. "You taste so sweet little one. I wonder how the rest of you taste…" The man then started to suck on one of Sasuke's nipples, making the young boy bite down on his already bleeding lip to hold back a moan that was threatening to escape his mouth.

"S-stop it!!!!" Sasuke's yelled, thrashing around in his bindings. Hoshirami just bit down hard on Sasuke's nipple, drawing blood.

"It seems as if this method isn't working… I try punishing you like I do to my adult servants, but you still resist me. I think I need to stop treating you like my adult servants and more like a naughty little baby. I think you'll respond better if I treat you more like your age…" Hoshirami then proceeded to untie Sasuke from the table. Sasuke looked at Hoshirami with a confused look in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! 'Treating me like my age…' I'm 14, not 2!" Hoshirami picked Sasuke up and walked over to a chair. He sat down and laid Sasuke across his lap. He then pulled Sasuke's pants and boxers off and slapped Sasuke across his ass, turning the skin pink.

"Now, now, babies don't talk. And if they do, they have to get permission to talk." Hoshirami slapped Sasuke's ass again.

"That still hasn't answered my question!"

Hoshirami ignored Sasuke's statement and proceeded to pull down his own pants. Without preparation, he slammed roughly into Sasuke, causing the young boy to cry out in pain. He proceeded to pound mercifully into Sasuke, getting a little bit of lubrication from the blood slowing out of Sasuke's abused ass. He then started stroking Sasuke's member roughly, making Sasuke release all over his own face and down his chest.

"Aww, it seems the baby made a little mess. Don't worry; daddy will clean you up after this if you're a good little baby." Hoshirami continued to pound into Sasuke. When he felt his own release getting closer, he pulled out of Sasuke and positioned his own cock in front of Sasuke's face. "Open wide baby, time to get your milk…" With one stroke, he shot his load all over Sasuke's already cum coated face. Hoshirami then picked Sasuke up and laid him down on something that looked like a changing table. He took a diaper and put it on the young boy. He then proceeded to do a few complicated hand signs and put his hand on the diaper. "Now you can't take it off, because I know you would." He then carried Sasuke over to the crib-like bed and put him in it. "Goodnight little baby. Maybe if you're good, daddy will let you sleep upstairs…" He then walked out of the room. As soon as Sasuke heard the door lock, he curled up into a little ball and started to cry.

* * *

Wow, who saw that coming?! Well, besides me…. Anyway, when I was first going to write this story, I was thinking of putting Itachi or Orochimaru as the bad guy. Then I thought, "Nah, that's too generic." Plus, I can't write anything with Orochimaru in it without running the chance of getting serious nightmares.


	3. The rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I making money off of this story.

* * *

Hoshirami walked into the room Sasuke was sleeping in. He bent over the bars of the crib and looked down at the raven haired boy. He started to stroke Sasuke's cheek, feeling the dried cum still on it. 'He looks so good sleeping in this crib. It's like he was made for it. Time to wake him up so daddy can get this little one dressed.' Hoshirami started to lightly shake Sasuke, making the raven haired boy groan and roll over in his sleep. "Come on baby, time to wake up…." When Sasuke didn't wake up, Hoshirami picked Sasuke up and spanked him, which woke the raven haired boy up. "Aww….. Did the baby have a good sleep?" Hoshirami said in a voice that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. Hoshirami carried Sasuke into a closet, which was filled with baby clothes. To Sasuke's horror, he noticed that a large part of the clothes were for girls.

"W-what the heck are you thinking?! You aren't putting me in any of those clothes!" Sasuke said, squirming around, desperately trying to get out of Hoshirami's grasp. Hoshirami then leaned close to Sasuke's ear and started to whisper:

"I think we need to go over some rules you're going to have to follow." Hoshirami started to rub Sasuke's stomach with his hand and then continued. "Rule 1: You don't talk unless I tell you to. If I do give you permission, you will ONLY call me daddy. Anything else will get you a time-out. Rule 2: You are only allowed to crawl around because babies don't know how to walk. If I catch you walking at anytime, you will be punished." He took some clothes out and put them out of Sasuke's sight. Hoshirami started to speak again. "Now these rules are my favorite. Rule 3: You will wear whatever I dress you in without argument. So if I put you in a little pink dress, you will wear it ALL DAY. Now, Rule 4: If you have to go to the bathroom, you will go IN THE DIAPER like a baby would. Maybe if you begin to behave, I may consider potty training you one day." Hoshirami picked the clothes and Sasuke up. He carried Sasuke to the changing table and strapped the raven haired boy down. "Now, before I get you dressed, I think you should go to the bathroom now. I know you were holding it in the whole time I was talking, so there's no use trying to hide it." Sasuke opened his mouth to comment, but Hoshirami started to speak. "Ah, ah… now were we going to break rule 1? Because it looked like you were going to speak without my permission. Now, come on and go so I can get you dressed in this pretty little outfit I picked out for you to wear." Hoshirami looked down at Sasuke and smirked, knowing the boy was in no position to fight back. Sasuke looked up at Hoshirami and with tears threatening to leak out of his eyes, felt himself urinate in the diaper, feeling humiliated as he did it.

'I-I'm sorry that I've let down the Uchiha clan by degrading myself to peeing in a…. a diaper….' Sasuke thought, tears falling down his face. Sasuke then felt Hoshirami wipe away the tears.

"Aw… don't cry little one….. Daddy will make it all better…." Hoshirami said, taking off the now wet diaper Sasuke was wearing. The man then proceeded to wipe Sasuke's crotch off with a baby wipe, admiring the hairless groin area. He then put a little baby powder on the area and lifted Sasuke's legs up to put the diaper on. After the diaper was on, Hoshirami picked up the clothes he picked out, which consisted of a white shirt and a frilly pink jumper. He then proceeded to dress Sasuke, noticing how the boy looked perfect in the clothes. The man then picked Sasuke up. "Now don't you look pretty? Come on little one, time for daddy to feed you." Hoshirami then carried Sasuke out of the room.


End file.
